


our last party

by mellowie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowie/pseuds/mellowie
Summary: Johnny is busy pursuing the photography job of his dreams and he absolutely does not have time to waste on anything, much less anyone else. That is until he catches the eye of Kim Dongyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	our last party

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #JS129: Where Cinderella has a future and plans, who wants a party not a Prince and the Prince has loneliness and longing and a possessiveness problem who falls in love at first sight and wants the unwitting Cinderella. Johnny as Cinderella, Doyoung as the prince
> 
> I really liked the prompt when I first saw it! though the Cinderella elements turned out to be more subtle with a few changes here and there haha and rather than a possessive problem Doyoung's more of a...keeping it in mildly kind lol
> 
> I think I've included every NCT member in as cameos or mentions too but I've only put the members with speaking lines in the tags so as to not cram it!
> 
> A shout out to my beta reader @jenosans on twitter even though I wasn't on time gahhh but still I appreciated the encouragement!

A dash of red across thick earthy brown. The scrambling of tiny feet in a flurry blur. An invisible trail that would only reveal itself to those who seeked it among the ordinary.

Johnny was so close. Any movement now, even the slightest inch, would most likely scare away his subject of interest: a red squirrel perched on a branch among golden leaves of fall.

Peering through the lens, he steadied his DSLR in his shaking hand. At this moment he was waiting to press click when the squirrel would look a tiny bit to the right for a more pleasing composition. One of the exhilarating points of photography laid in the act of patience. Knowing when to withhold impulse in the face of temptation was paramount.

Johnny knew this by heart. Ever since he took his first picture as a kid, he trained himself in this particular quality so that he could memorialise the fleeting moments that slipped away once you blinked.

After all, sometimes all you have is one chance.

With this anticipation in mind, Johnny readied his finger on the shutter button, focused on the scene before him with bated breath, and-

_“Wahh! Look, it’s Kim Dongyong!!”_

_CLICK!_

….

…….

A blurry photo of indistinguishable red and brown shapes. No matter how many times he checked the camera roll, that was the final result.

Strolling along the cobbled pavement of the park, Johnny heaved a long sigh. Right before he was about to take the picture, two girls nearby squealed something out loud. The sudden noise was more than enough to startle the skittish squirrel, sending it scrambling it away into the leaves.

 _That photo would’ve been nice to show the beginning of autumn…. But oh well_ , Johnny shrugged.

Even with a feeling of disappointment, he remained positive that his morning spent searching for inspiration wasn't for naught. Every photo taken, he believed, was a step towards improvement.

He paused to gaze up at the white wispy clouds floating across the sky, content with going about their own relaxed pace. Watching them made him feel at ease. He raised his DSLR to take a shot, and when he lowered it, birds glided across the sky, their wings wide and free.

Maybe, just maybe, there could be a new beginning waiting for him too.

_...Well, I should be heading back now. I still have my afternoon shift and other small gigs to work on._

After a minute of peace and quiet, Johnny’s mind switched back to running through his schedule like the gears of clockwork. He was used to such a routine, sorting out the tasks of the day, checking each one and then moving on to the next. To him, it was what it meant to keep his momentum in life going.

Taking a turn around the winding path, Johnny walked on with his DSLR pouch swaying against his hip. It was a typical morning in the park. Aside from the changing of the seasons present in the air, such normalcy was to be expected for someone so humdrum like Johnny...

...Until his eyes caught the distinct silhouette of something, or rather someone, across from him.

A guy in a brown cashmere coat stood between the maple trees. He was dressed considerably warm and chic, which wasn’t unusual compared to other trendy passers-by around. But there was something about the guy’s aura, his poised back, and the way he held himself that drew Johnny’s eyes.

No matter what, he definitely wasn’t anyone ordinary.

His hunch was confirmed when he saw two girls surrounding him, shaking their phones in their hands. He wasn’t the only one who noticed either. A quick scan around the area showed people sneaking glances at the guy as they go about their routine. 

_So that’s what the girls were excited about just now…._

Johnny had never come across a celebrity figure in his everyday life, let alone see one from such a close distance. Why was he here? What kind of expression was he making when everyone’s focus was undeniably on him? It was hard to catch a glimpse of the guy’s face from this angle. His back was directly facing Johnny.

Still, the guy appeared familiar, stirring within Johnny a name he felt like he ought to know but couldn’t quite grasp when he tried to recall. Could the guy have appeared in the pages of GLACIAL, the renowned fashion magazine that he owned every copy of and had revered for years? Or maybe Mark, his younger best friend still in college, had shown him a picture somewhere before?

Johnny could imagine his roommate Yuta, and Mark’s reactions if he told them about this. They would totally flip their minds, having as little chance encounters with stars as him. He even had his own camera in his hands, ready to take a shot to show them as proof if he wanted.

….But then again, if Johnny himself was walking along the streets and minding his own business, he would rather be left without attention from random strangers that he didn’t ask for. No matter how many times his name had been spoken by them.

The world was constantly turning under his feet. In the blink of an eye, the seasons passed without him noticing. Within a day or two, he would move on as well, leaving this moment behind to dissolve in his stream of memories.

Johnny turned around, ready to walk the other way so he could avoid the celebrity-guy and the girls.

What he didn’t expect was a gust of wind to blow in his face, as though opposing him. At first, he didn’t pay it any mind and carried on, but then the wind began to blow harder, biting at his skin, carrying dust up to his nose and making him go….

“ _...ACHOOO!_ ”

Johnny let out a sneeze. It didn’t sound like the small, dainty kind of sneeze. It was more of the kind that would catch the public's attention by how loud and abrupt it was. Not to mention how it solemnly reminded Johnny of his old disgruntled uncle who only showed up for Christmas.

“Excuse me….” Johnny sniffed, wrapping his arms around his chest, trying not to seem acutely aware of how the people nearby, including the celebrity-guy, had their heads turned towards him briefly from surprise. He desperately wished he had brought a jacket for defense.

_Argh, this is not the time for me to be catching a cold!_

Taking it as a sign to leave immediately, he hurried back to his apartment which was a ten minutes walk away, looking forward to shelving this moment and brewing himself a cup of warm coffee.

———

Golden-brown leaves drifted in the breeze, falling into his path. Every step on the ground ended with a delicious crunch of twigs. Doyoung didn’t know how much he had missed autumn. The wind felt cool on his face, bringing with it the earthy scents of fall. If only there was someone with him to share the experience.

Doyoung was making a detour to the park nearby after finishing a meeting with Kun, his agent, that ended earlier than planned. He had wanted to visit the park for a long while. It was right across the road from the building of his agency after all. Now that he had time to spare, he took the opportunity to discover what it was like.

Birds chirped to one another in conversations, energetic pets sprinted ahead of their owners, and joggers young and old followed along the designated routes, some with their AirPods on.

And then, up ahead at the other end of the path, was a strange man crouching near a tree.

His eyes were entirely fixated on what was beyond his camera to notice Doyoung’s presence, or anything else. Doyoung didn’t know what to think of that man, though he did wonder what he was looking at that was so captivating.

 _Wait, Isn’t he cold from wearing such a thin-looking shirt?_ Doyoung wondered after passing by him from behind. He was glad he had worn his thick coat; he wasn’t very good against the cold himself. 

Still, this was considered light for Doyoung. He hadn’t brought a beanie or a scarf to hide from the possibility of being recognised out in the open. Kun had reminded him before he left but he didn’t think he would need them this early in the morning. He just wanted to delight in the breeze and take in the scenery.

And that’s when he was startled by the scream of his name.

Before he could react, two girls raced towards him in record speed, as though he would disappear if they went any slower.

“Oh my God, it’s really you!” one of the girls cried behind gleaming manicured hands. 

“Can we take a picture?” the other girl promptly asked.

Doyoung put on a smile. “Sure,” he agreed. Another pose made before the camera. Another picture was taken. Once the girls were done, they turned to him, giggling.

“You’re so gorgeous, Dongyoung,” the girl who took the picture said. “Congrats on your GLACIAL feature! Are you wearing anything special to the party this Saturday?”

Doyoung could tell that the girls were eager to strike up a conversation, especially with the party coming up. If he were to be honest, he didn’t mind meeting with fans or engaging in small talk.

But such surface-level connections could never run as deeply as what he hoped to have with someone who would actually stay by him. Right now, they only reminded him of how far away he was from his wish. And how much he had relented in pushing it down his mind.

Like a leaf falling in autumn, all he could do was to be taken along with the wind.

Seeing him begin to move his lips, the girls went wide-eyed, anticipating his response.

“I-”

“ _ACHOOO!_ ”

All three of them swivelled to the source of the tremendous sneeze. Doyoung recognised the same man in the thin-looking shirt, who was now holding his camera in one hand and rubbing his nose with the other. The girls had a clear look of surprise on their faces. Meanwhile, Doyoung remained unfazed.

 _Knew it,_ he thought.

In a snap, he grabbed this potential opening as an escape.

“Sorry, but I have to get going,” Doyoung said, putting it gently. “Have a nice day, you two.”

He gave the girls a smile, in which they cooed in return. Then he turned the other way and hurried off. Once he was a reasonable distance away, he took out his phone, dialing the number he was accustomed to.

“Hello, Yangyang?” Doyoung said once the call was picked up.” I’m ready to leave now, so if you’re around the area-”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence. Right on cue, a sleek Mercedes-Benz swiftly pulled up on the road as if it had been waiting for his call this whole time. The window rolled down to reveal Yangyang in the driver’s seat, distinguishable by his dark suit complete with a tie and white gloves gripped on the wheel.

“What a nice park this is,” Yangyang said. “Did you enjoy your walk, Sir?”

“Yes, I did,” Doyoung replied as he got into the luxury car. The door closed itself for him, the windows rolling up black to conceal the interior. With the world outside shut out, he paused for a second. “You know, you don’t have to keep me calling Sir.”

“Well, like it or not, I have to or your father will think I’m not doing my job serving _the_ Kim Dongyoung right,” Yangyang replied. He then got a chuckle out of Doyoung’s annoyed expression in the rear-view mirror.

“Fine, but my father’s not here, so Mr. Kim will do,” Doyoung sighed, tired of being treated like his family’s precious heir wherever he went.

“Noted. Anywhere you’d like to go next?” Yangyang asked, preparing to make a U-turn on the road.

“It’s too early to go home,” Doyoung said more to himself. He couldn’t stand how huge his family’s mansion was, not when it felt so empty most of the time. With that option out of the way, it didn’t take him long to reach an answer.

“...Can you drop by Jaehyun’s?”

“Right on it, Mr. Kim.”

“That’s slightly better,” Doyoung said as he sunk into his seat. Since there was nothing to see beyond the windows, he closed his eyes, letting the deep hum of the engine lure him to sleep.

All thoughts about the party, the girls, and the guy with the camera and his unexpected sneeze, were soon washed away.

———

_Drip….drop…. Drip….drop…. Drip…._

Water droplets fell down the side of the stove and landed in a red bucket strategically placed. They hit the bottom in such clear, consistent intervals that one could count every drop.

Clutching his white apron, Johnny stared up at a dark, soggy spot on the ceiling. It would appear as though he was listening to the drops.

“Is this what we’re trying so hard to pay rent for?” Johnny swept the hair back from his forehead in exasperation.

“Oh, is the pipe leaking again?” Yuta popped his head into the kitchen, munching on potato chips. “I thought they fixed it last week.”

“That’s what we all thought,” Johnny mumbled.

They stared at each other and sighed at the same time.

“Okay, you know what? It’s fine,” Johnny took in a breath to remain calm and focus on the next course of action. 

Glancing at the clock, Johnny calculated that he had about half an hour until the start of his shift. It took him at least fifteen minutes to get to the coffee shop by train. He needed to leave now.

“Yuta, can you call the landlord and get them to look at this again?” Johnny asked as he grabbed his uniform from the kitchen counter and hurried past his roommate. “I’ll handle the rest when I get back.”

“Got it,” Yuta said, following Johnny into the living room. “Uh, just one thing…. What’s their number again?”

“I wrote it down on a notepad somewhere on the table,“ Johnny said as he stepped over Yuta’s unwashed sweatpants and soccer socks on the floor. He would have chided Yuta to do his part and clean up for once, but he had his hand wrapped up at the moment. At least Yuta got rid of his cookie crumbs from last night to avoid enticing any ants. 

“Alright, looking for it,” Yuta rummaged through the mail and snacks from the convenience store scattered on the dining table. Meanwhile, Johnny searched his pockets for his phone where he usually put it, but it wasn’t there.

“You left your phone behind when you went out to the park earlier by the way,” Yuta said after seeing the panic set in Johnny’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I found it on the couch.”

“Oh, _thank God_ ,” Johnny rushed to retrieve it. “I can’t lose it! I’m still waiting for...”

“For your phone call right?” Yuta said with a smile. “Yeah, I know. That Taeil guy hasn’t told you if you’d gotten in yet?“

At the mention of Taeil, the editor of GLACIAL, who might or might not be his future employer, Johnny’s nerves kicked back in. He checked his phone notifications. No calls yet.

“He said he would contact me by tonight,” Johnny said, stuffing his phone into his back pocket. Being unable to do anything other than wait for the reply was far more agonizing than he expected. Just the thought of it was making him hop on his feet restlessly.

“Honestly I’m so nervous and so excited at the same time it’s been like a massive rollercoaster ride for weeks leading up to this day and it’s all coming so fast that I don’t know what to feel now-!“

“Hey, relax,” Yuta said, placing a comforting hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “You’ve always been working hard, and you’ve done your best all this time, so take it easy, okay?” he reached out for a fist bump. “Hope you get the job.”

“Thanks, Yuta,” Johnny said, grateful, and returned the fist bump. He got ready to leave the apartment but took a look behind as he turned the knob. “Enjoy your date with Sicheng,” he teased.

“Oh, right,” Yuta broke into a bashful smile, scratching his ear and melting whenever it came to Sicheng. “Yeah, I will.”

Johnny would have thought Yuta to be overly mushy if he didn’t remind Johnny of himself. Back to a time when he smiled like that for someone too, when his feelings were found to be mutual, and he never wanted to let go.

_To be in love like that again…._

...Nope, not happening. He didn’t have time for any of that.

Pushing that thought away, Johnny put all his focus into making his way to the station.

Running, and running. He was rushing to catch the train, but it felt like forever since he had last stopped to catch his breath. As he reached the platform, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he whipped it out.

“Have you found the notepad, Yuta?” Johnny yelled over the roar of the incoming train. “If it’s not on the table, then you can go to my room and look for it under the-“

“Hello?” An eloquent voice interrupted from the other end. “May I ask if this is Johnny Suh?”

His heart did a complete flip over. “Oh, um, yes! T-that’s me,” his voice stammered in comparison. “Hi. Jya- I mean, Johnny Suh here.”

“Ah, Johnny! Good afternoon, I’m Taeil from GLACIAL,” Taeil said in a chirpy tone. “I have some great news to share with you….”

Like a well-oiled machine, the train stopped in front of him, opening the doors for passengers to file out. Johnny got on board, bumping shoulders with businessmen, and tightened his hold on the phone.

Taeil spoke calmly. Johnny hung onto his every word. But in truth, he was so anxious that most of the trivial information went over his head like a flurry blur. All he needed to pay attention to was the results of his submission. 

And when it came after the build-up of facts and figures, Johnny couldn’t respond to Taeil immediately. His mind was working to process the words, and when it dawned on him, he covered his mouth, muffling the burst of emotions in his heart.

_“Would you like to come to Kyoto?”_

———

A single tear rolled down Doyoung’s cheek. His wide eyes reflected the illuminated screen of the slim TV as he hugged a heart-shaped cushion to his chest, enraptured by the scene.

“Still not over this drama, huh?”

Jaehyun didn’t need to look at Doyoung to hand him a tissue. Watching the screen beside him on the sofa, he held a bemused expression on his face. Doyoung sighed and wiped his cheek with the tissue.

“Jeno and Jaemin never gave up looking for each other!” he cried as the main leads, one secret werewolf and the other a spunky florist, held hands along the tranquil shore and exchanged fond lines over their reunion. “Look at them, they’re so precious!”

“Yeah, it’s unbelievable how they stuck with each other for so long. If it were me, I’d have just moved on,” Jaehyun commented. “Also, tomato or wasabi?” he held up two gourmet popcorn boxes.

“Tomato,” Doyoung answered, slightly surprised at the latter. “I didn’t know you had wasabi.”

“They came in a combo,” Jaehyun shrugged. “But it can taste pretty good if you give it a try.”

He passed the tomato flavour over. Doyoung took it, popping the buttery kernels into his mouth. The episode began rolling into the credits, white text against black. But he was staring beyond the screen.

 _Beep-_ the screen froze on pause mode. Jaehyun put down the remote and turned to Doyoung, wearing that smirk whenever he was getting up to something. Doyoung knew fairly well what was coming. He waited for it.

“So, want to hear about who I’ve found for you tomorrow?” Jaehyun spread his arms out dramatically, as though he had been preparing for this moment. “I’ve even memorised his details!”

“Sure,” Doyoung said, leaning back against the couch. “Surprise me.”

“Okay, get this. His name is Kim Jungwoo, he’s 21, Pisces, studying to be an orthodontist, plays the saxophone, his mom runs a law firm and…” Jaehyun counted on his fingers. “What else? Oh right, he doesn’t like spicy food.”

“That’s one thing we have in common so far,” Doyoung noted.

“I like your optimism! As for what he looks like, you can meet him tomorrow in person. Keeps the suspense going and the heart anticipating, am I right? But if you _really_ want a hint- which I know you do-” Jaehyun winked. “He’s pretty darn cute.”

“If you say so,” Doyoung replied with a smile. At this, Jaehyun raised a knowing eyebrow. 

“Oh, Doyoungie, with that beautiful face of yours, you can fool anyone but me.”

Doyoung’s lips fell into a tight line as he looked away, caught by Jaehyun. Jaehyun propped his head up with his elbow on the head of the sofa, facing Doyoung. “Is something wrong?” 

“To put it simply,” Doyoung sighed. “I don’t think this whole thing is working out.”

“Ehh? What do you mean? You told me you want someone who can stay up with you to cook, so I got you Taeyong at the last party. Maybe it didn’t work out this once-” 

Doyoung shot Jaehyun a glare. Jaehyun put up his hands in defense. “....Okay, maybe there wasn’t any luck with Xiao Jun or Lucas either. But you know what, it’s fine! That doesn’t mean there isn’t someone else out there for you.”

“I...I don’t know. They are all great, really,” Doyoung began. “But sometimes, I feel like something's...missing.” There was the same faraway look in his eyes as he continued. “I’d feel bad if you keep organising these parties when there might not even be a point anymore. The whole concept of choosing someone to spend my life with, on my own terms, just doesn’t exist for me.”

Doyoung’s voice faltered. What was he even saying? He didn’t intend to disregard Jaehyun’s efforts. Besides, it was Doyoung who suggested the parties in the first place. Jaehyun, the self-proclaimed ‘natural Valentine’s boy’, made no hesitation to offer his match-making skills.

He just didn’t know how to put the dull ache in his chest into words.

“Doyoungie, even if life doesn’t seem like a fairy tale, I’d still want to help you find your true love,” Jaehyun’s voice grew soft. “Look, forget what your dad says about who he wants you to be engaged to. You will find the partner you’re looking for, and my gut says that it’s this party.” Jaehyun patted Doyoung’s knee. “Trust me, even if it's just this once, alright?”

Doyoung smiled. It was a different smile than the ones he had been showing all day. It was more relaxed, and it reached up to his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll trust you.”

“Great! You know I’m always right,” Jaehyun seemed pleased. “And now that you’ve made me watch your favourite show, it’s time for you to watch mine,” he grabbed the remote, unable to contain his wide grin. “Are you ready for the greatest movie of all time?”

“...Don’t tell me it’s Shrek 2 again.”

“It is Shrek 2 again!”

Doyoung pretended to gag in protest and hid his face with the cushion.

———

“JOHNNY!! YOU DID IT YOU GOT THE JOB YOUR DREAM HAS FINALLY COME TRUE YOU’RE LIKE AN OFFICIAL PHOTOGRAPHER NOW I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU HOW ARE YOU FEELING?!?” Mark shook Johnny’s shoulders repeatedly like a rocking doll after tackling him at the doorstep.

“...Like I’m gonna pass out,” Johnny managed to respond, his head spinning for the hundredth time that day.

“Sorry!” Mark let him go and laughed. “Got a bit carried away there.” He reached into his backpack and took out a pack of drinks. “Here, I got you some apple cider. I know it’s not much but I just wanted something to celebrate with.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Johnny helped him with carrying the drinks. “Thanks for coming on such short notice, Mark.”

“Are you kidding? I’d come any time if you say so.”

They went into the living room. Yuta, who was lying on the couch, looked up from his book about Zen habits and got up to hi-five Mark. Once the table was cleared of leftover dishes, the three of them settled down. Johnny on the couch, Mark next to him, and Yuta shifting down to the floor.

“Okay, I’m gonna drop the big question. How long will you be away in Kyoto?” Mark asked.

“For about a year,” Johnny answered, opening his can of apple cider. “I’ve signed the full-time contract, so I’ll be starting next March.” After saying his own words out loud, he realised that he could barely believe it even now.

“Aw, a whole year?” Mark turned dejected. “That’s sooo long! What are we gonna do without you?”

“Yeah, whose ass am I gonna kick in Mario Kart now?” Yuta added. Johnny rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink.

“I’ll miss you dorks too,” Johnny said with a smile. “But you know, it’s not like I’m disappearing off the Earth. We can still text and Skype call while I’m there. It would be just like normal.”

It was a sentiment that Johnny hope would stay true, no matter how much he knew his life would change after leaving home.

“That also means you have so little time left here! That’s no good. You should go out and celebrate, do something bigger, relax, have fun...Oh!” Mark clapped his hands together. “How about a party? I know one we can all go to!” 

_Here we go again..._

Johnny was used to Mark inviting him to parties that he either had no time for, no particular interest in, or both. He was a hundred and ten percent sure that the next one wasn’t going to convince him, and so he readied himself to show a mild reaction until….

“Guess what, Kim Dongyoung will be there!”

His hand froze in the middle of reaching for another apple cider can.

“Wow, really? The Bunny Prince?” Yuta sounded impressed. “Sicheng has become his fan recently and all he does is talk about him nowadays. I don’t blame him though. Have you seen his photos? Sicheng showed them to me on his phone and I was like, _wow_. This guy’s good.”

“I know, right?! And he’s so young and well-mannered and rich…”

While Mark and Yuta were diving into the topic of Kim Dongyoung and indulging in their conversation, Johnny was staring at them innocently, drawing a blank in his head. “Um, who?”

“Whaaat?” Mark gaped at him. “I’ve talked about him before, remember? He’s the son CEO of J&D, which is this huge fashion company that collaborates with a lot of artists. He has only started out working as a model a few months ago but then he was featured in the newest fall edition of GLACIAL which made him really popular now!”

“Wow. I’ve been so busy that I haven't had the time to sit down and look through the latest issue,” Johnny said, surprised at how much he had missed out. “I’ll get to it soon,” he made a mental note to himself.

“Seriously, I can’t believe you managed to get into a party where he will be there,” Yuta said to Mark. “It’s not every day that you can meet a celebrity.”

_‘Celebrity’, huh?_

A vivid image of the well-dressed guy at the park drifted into Johnny’s mind. He was the most recent ‘celebrity’ that he could think of. Johnny remembered the way his coat hugged around his broad shoulders, his dark hair reflecting the light of the wakening sun. The way he stood there, feeling the breeze, dyed in the colours of autumn.

 _Nah, it can’t be,_ Johnny gulped the picture down with his drink. What were the chances of him seeing someone so ephemeral near him?

“You want to how I knew about it?” Mark placed his hands on his hips, drumming up the suspense. “It’s because...I’ll be playing music there!”

“Wow, all four of you will be playing music there?” Johnny gasped, amazed.

“Uh-huh!!” Mark launched into a rapid-fast speech whenever he was excited. “You see I was just saying it as a joke during lunch but Hyuck was really into the idea, so he went to call up the guy in charge of the party- his name is Jaehyun I think? - if we could play some songs there, and he was like ‘yeah sure go play in the front yard and jazz it up it’s chill’, which was really cool of him!”

“That’s great for you guys!”

”Thanks! I think the party's gonna be super rad,” Mark started twirling his thumbs. “The party's this Saturday. It supposedly starts at around 8-ish but I’ll be there with Hyuck, Jisung, and Chenle earlier. And since I’ll be playing the music, I get to bring my other friends along too. So, do you think you both can come?”

“I’m going,” Yuta raised his hand immediately. “And I’d like to bring Sicheng if that’s alright.”

“Yup, that’s okay! The more the merrier. What about you, Johnny? You’d be free, right?” Mark’s eyes pleaded.

It was an easy question with a tough answer for Johnny. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested, but that had only fulfilled one out of two factors in his ‘Should-I-go-or-not’ party debate. He didn’t want to let Mark’s hopes down, but he couldn’t hold them up either.

“I don’t know,” Johnny rubbed his neck in uneasiness. “I’ve kinda made plans for the weekend…”

“But I thought you could finally relax after you’ve secured the spot,” Mark frowned.

“Well, I am free on that day, but even after I got the job there’s still so much for me to do,” Johnny said. Just the reminder of it was causing him to rub his temples in worry. “I have to search for a new apartment, take up more shifts so I can _afford_ the apartment, practice my Japanese again- which Yuta agreed to help and I’m forever grateful for.”

Yuta nodded and raised his drink. Mark looked stumped.

“Not only that but there’s visas and insurance and so many more things to prepare and it is just a whole bunch of stress,” Johnny crumpled onto the couch, groaning. “So much stress.”

“Don’t worry, he’s been like this ever since he got back from work,” Yuta reassured Mark.

“All in all, if I could squeeze in any little free time for myself, I’d rather spend it on the things I need to do,” Johnny concluded. “And there are always parties going on anyway. It doesn’t matter if I miss one or two.”

“But you’ve never gone out to a party for a long time,” Mark insisted. “The last one you went to was probably…. Hmm, which was it again?”

“If I remember it right, it was with Ten,” Yuta said with a casual air, even though it made Johnny nearly spit out his apple cider.

“Ooh,” Mark seemed to have come to a realization. “Don’t tell me...”

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Johnny said with a nervous laugh. “I’ve said it before, it’s nothing.”

“Look, man,” Yuta said, patting Johnny on the back, obviously not buying it. “I know it’s hard, but you gotta move on.”

“There’s nothing to move on from,” Johnny tried to keep his voice calm and factual. “We parted on amicable terms. We’re cool. Everything’s cool.”

Mark gave him a hard stare. “Really? When was the last time you went on a date?”

“Uhm,” Johnny coughed. “That doesn’t matter. I’m not looking for anyone at the moment, so it’s not a big deal.”

“But still…” Mark continued his deep frown at how Johnny was evading the question.

“You know what? Maybe you should have a go with Kim Dongyoung,” Yuta chimed in, tossing out the idea like it was a coin in a fountain.

“Yeah, sure,” Johnny brushed it off as another joke that he randomly cooked up.

“I’m serious, though,” Yuta said. “You know how he’s the heir to J&D since he’s an only child? Apparently his father wants him to take over the company soon. He has even prepared him to be engaged to someone fancy, equal status and all. Completely suitable for the Kim family. But Dongyoung has refused from the beginning, saying that he wants to marry the partner that he chose for himself. He’s pretty open about it in public. That’s why with all these parties he’s going to, everyone wants to have a shot at him.”

Johnny fell quiet. He didn’t expect Dongyoung to have that side to him, but he also found it somehow admirable. 

“Ooo, I can perfectly imagine Johnny with Dongyoung….” Mark sighed dreamily. “You’ll be so rich that you don’t have to work your butt off anymore, and he’s so handsome that you can spend all day with him and never get tired….”

Johnny didn’t want to know what kind of scenario Mark was fantasizing in his head. “Come on, why would Kim Dongyong notice someone like me?” he said with a laugh. The mere thought of it was so incredulous to him that he might as well be moving to planet Mars. 

“And even so, firstly, I wouldn’t want to marry him just for his fortune or fame. It’s ridiculous, and dumb,” he began to drawl his words. He couldn’t tell if it was due to the side effects of downing three cans of apple cider, but it was proving to be an effective fuel for him to throw out his thoughts.

“Secondly, I’m never going to marry. I’m not going to be tied down to anyone ever.”

Mark and Yuta exchanged glances at that declaration.

“Dude, isn’t that what people always say before they actually end up sending wedding invites like three months later?”

“Oh yeah! That’s what happened to my classmate’s friend in Art History!”

“You guys aren’t listening...”

“But to get back to my point about Dongyoung in relation to your dating life,” Yuta said, his voice low. “I think there’s no harm in trying. Are you really going to let the last party that you had with Ten leave a bad taste in your mouth? You only have three months until you move to Kyoto. I know you can start anew over there, but what about until then? Why not try living a little starting right here, right now?”

He slammed his can down on the table, the ringing impact echoing through the room.

“Make better memories with what you already have. That’s all.”

Yuta flopped over to his side as though it took all he had to get those words out. Then he reached under his shirt and scratched his tummy lazily.

_My last party here… It doesn’t sound too bad…._

Johnny mulled it over. His mind had been muddled for a while, but like a ray of sunlight parting through grey clouds, he came to a resolution.

He chugged down his can of apple cider till the last drop, and then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Johnny gave in. Mark and Yuta’s faces brightened, but he was quick to make himself clear.

“ _-Only_ until midnight or so,” he said firmly. “I don’t plan on staying that long.”

“That’s good enough! I can’t wait!!” Mark jumped to grab Johnny and Yuta by their arms so he could shake them like a pair of Macaras. Johnny’s feeble attempts to stop him were futile as his strength betrayed him and he promptly collapsed on the couch after Mark let him go.

“Is he passed out?” Mark was concerned.

Yuta peered over a dazed Johnny on the couch and simply poked his cheek.

“Yeah, he’s passed out.”

“Oh...Oops.”

———

Upon hearing Doyoung’s footsteps treading down the white marble staircase, Hendery went over to wait for him at the end, looking up at the young heir with awe.

“You look dashing as always, Mr. Kim,” Hendery said when Doyoung reached the last step. Doyoung, clad in a black bespoke suit and navy tie, adjusted his cuffs and smiled.

“Thank you, Hendery, though I consider this normal myself.”

“Are you leaving for the party right away? I’ll notify Yangyang to get ready at once.”

Doyoung checked his wristwatch, a limited edition piece which glinted under the chandelier. “I have fifteen minutes to spare before I meet Jaehyun, but I suppose it’s better to leave early or my father will grumble about me idling around.”

“Oh, about your father….” Hendery started saying, then remembered something and abruptly stopped himself. But it was too late; his words had already grabbed Doyoung’s attention. His amiable smile faded, replaced by worry.

“What about him?”

Hendery stiffened, but he had no choice but to confess. “Just a while ago, before you came down...his cough returned.” 

When Doyoung’s eyes widened as he had predicted, he quickly waved his hands. “Oh, don’t worry, there’s no need for panic! It went away as fast as it came. He’s doing fine now resting in bed.”

A sigh of relief came from Doyoung. With the tension released in the air, Hendery relaxed and decided that he could continue on.

“I tried to call for the doctor but he was so very stubborn. A bit like you, Mr. Kim,” Hendery said, much to Doyoung’s amusement. “Before I left the room, he told me not to tell anyone as he didn’t want to make any fuss. I may just be a personal assistant, but I thought you should know at least.”

Doyoung went quiet. He considered this information for a few seconds, and made up his mind.

“Please tell Yangyang to wait a little longer,” Doyoung said, walking past Hendery. “And send a message to Jaehyun that I’ll be late to the party.”

Hendery watched him enter the corridor with a puzzled look. “Mr. Kim? Where are you going?”

Doyoung’s eyes were straight forward, his voice firm and determined.

“I’m going to see my father.”

———

Johnny hovered at the corner of the banquet table, awkwardly alone.

_How did I end up here again?_

An hour and a half ago, Johnny was spending an inordinate amount of time putting on and taking off his clothes in his room. Yuta came in to peek, only to shake his head at his roommate’s extreme lack of wardrobe variety. Johnny argued that he preferred comfort over style. With that, he followed Yuta’s advice and finally decided on a black denim jacket over a cable knit sweater fit with skinny jeans that he hadn’t worn for more than two years.

For an extra touch, he wrapped a red scarf around his neck, a warm knitted gift from his mom after moving out of his parents’ house. The vibrant splash of red stood out from his outfit, but he chose it more for its emotional value than its brightness.

An hour later, after squeezing into a cab, Johnny arrived soundly at the villa with Mark, Yuta, and Sicheng at his side.

Johnny didn’t mind hanging out with Sicheng, but when the atmosphere of the party was tinged with the scent of drinks, dancing, and dizzy romance, he felt the need to give the couple their space in this special occasion.

Sure enough, Yuta eventually disappeared somewhere in the crowd, lost in the arms of Sicheng. Johnny’s hopes of having Mark as a sense of familiarity in a room full of strangers were quickly dashed as he watched Mark bring his guitar to his bandmates, calling out a “Catch you later, Johnny!” over his shoulder, and then head towards the stage.

Johnny pulled his scarf over his nose. Every inch of him was burning to leave. He could be at home, revising his Japanese notes, negotiating for his apartment in Kyoto online, or simply looking through his polaroid collection.

But he had also come this far. He might as well make the best of it, or at least he would stay so he could listen to Mark play his songs. In the meantime, he amused himself by scrutinising the selection of appetisers and drinks laid out on the table with more detail than necessary. He felt like a tiny alien peering into the sumptuous feast fit for human royalty.

 _At least the food’s pretty good,_ Johnny thought, taking a bite out of and chewing on what he could gather was a slice of toasted baguette topped with cheese, garlic, and tomatoes.

“...Have you seen Dongyoung around?”

A guy in a posh blazer was speaking to another guy with dyed blonde hair nearby.

“I heard he’s late for some reason...”

“How long ago was that? Maybe he had arrived but we didn’t notice.”

“I mean, it’s not like he would come through the entrance and announce his presence, right?”

“...I just hope to, you know, make his acquaintance...I’m a part-time model so we can talk about that...”

The two guys walked off with colourful cocktails dangling from their hands, chatting up people of extravagance, blending in with the lively crowd. Their bouts of laughter were palpable. Trying to join in and match their energy felt like climbing over an invisible wall.

_Maybe such a lavish party doesn’t suit me, after all..._

Johnny focused on finishing his toasted baguette so he could try another snack. As he was pondering between a mini lasagna and devilled eggs, a fresh fragrance wafted in the air. A hint of vanilla, soft and musky. Strangely, it wasn’t coming from the bread, or any of the delicacies...

He had felt this presence much earlier in the day. Johnny slowly looked up, taken aback by the familiarity. 

The well-dressed celebrity-guy from the park was standing right across him.

All Johnny could see was his left side profile, and even that was finely crafted from his forehead down to his chin. Everything about him exuded elegance. But what broke the illusion was how his eyes were cast down on his phone, his thumb scrolling through the screen in a way that struck Johnny as mindless.

No, he wasn’t focusing on his phone. The guy had the same look Johnny had whenever he was in inner turmoil. It was easy to miss if you don’t look carefully, but from all the work that Johnny had accumulated upon himself, he could tell when someone was on the verge of breaking under the strain.

Johnny had an urge to go up to him, offer a listening ear, tell him that it will be okay. Realistically speaking, he was probably worlds away from this guy. But at this moment, at their very core, they were two individuals going through the uncertainties of the universe in the same space.

His lips opened to say something, to start something, and that was when-

“Dongyoung!” someone came into view next to him. Johnny shrunk back into his corner like from the touch of a hot kettle.

“Sorry, I was in the washroom, I didn’t know you had arrived...” the guy who had called Dongyoung’s name continued.

“No, I’m the one sorry for keeping you waiting,” Dongyoung replied. His back was turned entirely on Johnny once again. Upright, steady, all previous vulnerability vanished.

“Ha ha, don’t worry about it! I’ve brought you some drinks and interesting snacks I saw on the way in case you were hungry.”

“Thanks, Jungwoo. You’re holding a lot,” Dongyoung set his phone down on the table. “Let me help you.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to…”

Johnny stuffed the second baguette into his mouth, averting his eyes. He was trying hard not to listen in their private conversations, especially when they were about five steps away.

“...should we go somewhere less crowded?” The guy named Jungwoo suggested.

“That’s fine by me.”

Johnny didn’t need to look in their direction to know that they had left. He buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

What was he thinking? He had no idea that the guy from the park was the one and only Kim Dongyoung, and not just that, he had nearly tried talking to him. Johnny was in disbelief at himself. He could have been a fool, but thankfully everyone around him was too absorbed in their own worlds to notice.

Johnny glanced at the time on his phone. The dance should be happening soon, which meant that Mark was going to take the stage. But when he was about to make his way there, he narrowed his eyes.

There was a blue rectangular object on the table, at the exact spot where Dongyoung was. Johnny thought his eyes were deceiving him at first. When he went over to pick it up, examining it on a closer look, it fits perfectly in his hand. The Apple icon. He knew what it was at once.

_Dongyong must have forgotten to take his phone! Wait, is this really happening? No, I don’t have time to think- I have to find him and give it back!_

This spurred Johnny in action as he sprinted towards where he last saw Dongyong, only to stop in his tracks a few steps later and wring his hair.

_Arghh, why didn’t I see where he had left?!?_

———

Doyoung wasn’t expecting anything much. Throughout his ride to the party, he was trying to push away his chat with his father, the implications weighing on his shoulders. 

There was no doubt that his father’s health was failing. This was crucial to the future of J&D. Without his father to lead the company, his vision, and strong will, the entire operation would be unstable, deprived of its solid foundation. And the one to fill in the gap would be...

Doyoung sighed into his hands. All of this pressure was giving him a headache. His father had given him one last chance to think it over. But to Doyoung, it didn’t matter. His destiny had always been revolving around this single focal point. Whenever he tried to chart his own course, it would pull him back like a magnet.

He has acquiesced in his father’s plans. He will follow his father’s wish of him getting engaged to someone wealthy and accomplished. He would even stop modelling if that was what it takes.

When he met Jungwoo, he knew that this would be the last time he would ever try to find a partner for himself.

“It’s pretty loud around here, should we go somewhere less crowded?” Jungwoo was saying.

Doyoung wasn’t opposed to spending the night with Jungwoo. He definitely knew of rooms and hidden corners that regular people wouldn’t be aware of. This was Jaehyun’s villa after all. If he wanted, they could go somewhere so quiet that the two of them could hear each other’s breaths. He couldn’t promise that his heart would be into it, but right now, he was craving for something sweet to make his mark on his last party.

_“Excuse me….”_

Yes, that was how it was. Doyoung didn’t mean to give Jungwoo false hope, but none of the people he met had truly pure motives when it came to him and entering his family line. And things don't seem any different now. Doyoung carried on walking alongside Jungwoo, his inscrutable expression unwavering... 

“ _Sorry, Kim Dongyoung-! Is this yours?_ ”

Doyoung whipped around, and the first thing he saw was the striking blue of the phone held out towards him. His utter surprise at the familiar sight banished his train of thoughts. It looked exactly like his phone, except that it was in the hands of a man in a grey jacket and red scarf.

“Wait-“ Doyoung rummaged through his pockets, patting them to find them empty where his phone should be. _Oh God_ , he really did lose it. How could he have made such a blunder? There would have been serious consequences if something so important had been lost through negligence. Relief was now flooding through him, elevated with gratitude for the kind man who went out of his way to return it.

“Yes, it’s mine,” Doyoung reached out to take the phone from the man’s hand, and as their fingers brushed against each other lightly, a strange electrifying experience ran through him. “Thank you so much-“

When his eyes slid up to meet the gaze of the man before him, it was as if Cupid himself had flown down to perform the personal act of aiming a direct hit to his heart.

His eyes, warm and mesmerizing like honey, were drawing Doyoung in so much that he could sink in them. His slightly ruffled chestnut brown hair paid no mind to the stray strands poking out, and there was his strong jawline curving towards those tempting, highly kissable lips that were panting from rushing over...

Doyoung couldn’t look away. Instinctive emotions were rushing in his head like a tidal wave. When it all came crashing down, his jumble of thoughts melted into a single soft: “ _Woah.”_

“Oh, that’s good!” the man sighed with relief. “I was worried that I couldn’t find the owner!” Kindness radiated from the man’s smile, as though he was as glad as Doyoung that his phone was right where it belonged. A genuine gesture that touched Doyoung’s heart.

“Thank you,” Doyoung said, returning a smile of his own, gentle and sincere.

“It’s okay, just be careful next time,” the man seemed flustered as he gave a polite nod. Doyoung thought it must be the way he was looking so intently at him. Jaehyun had pointed out how expressive Doyoung can be when it comes to something that truly captured his interest. But Doyoung didn’t mean to scare him, he wanted to talk a little longer.

_Where did you find my phone? How long ago was it? What was on your mind? Did you really rushed here for me?_

_What’s your name?_

There were so many things Doyoung wanted to ask. But when the man glanced at Jungwoo, he nodded again as if signalling his leave, and then turned away before Doyoung’s questions could take flight from his tongue.

And he was gone.

It happened too fast. Despite the number of people surrounding them, passing by, the moment Doyoung laid eyes on the man with the red scarf, everything softened to put him in focus. There was no one else Doyoung could see but him.

By all means, it shouldn’t have happened.

And yet, he couldn’t stop beaming. His heart was brimming with happiness.

“How nice of him!” Jungwoo said. “I can’t imagine what could have happened if someone else with less than good intentions picked up your phone. You’re really lucky, Dongyoung.”

“Yes,” Doyoung agreed, his voice dipped in dreaminess. “It feels like fate.”

———

Johnny was left by himself again. But this time, he was clutching his chest, feeling his heart pounding rapidly.

_Oh my God, I actually returned Kim Dongyoung his phone. I looked into his eyes and spoke to him and his smile was so dazzling I had to look away…. Damn, he’s really beautiful as everyone says. If I could photograph him someday, it’d be nice..._

While he was preoccupied with replaying the moment in his head, the music has started. Johnny looked up to see Mark in the middle of the stage with his guitar, performing an acoustic version of “Thinking Out Loud”. It wasn’t an unexpected choice as Ed Sheeran was one of his favourite singers. Johnny had seen him practice the song multiple times, and was proud to see him enjoying himself with his bandmates.

The lights dimmed, establishing a romantic mood. Johnny shuffled to the corner, watching the glowing faces of people dancing in love or for the sheer fun of it. He spotted Yuta and Sicheng among them, twirling each other and then catching themselves and laughing.

Johnny was happy for them. He tried to clap along with the beat from the sidelines, but it didn’t do much to erase the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. A flashback was forcing its way into his mind, taking him months back to a place where he didn’t want to revisit. 

_They were on the dance floor. Music flowed from the speakers, light and upbeat, but Ten was unmoved. Johnny offered to dance only so he could lift the mood. When they got close to each other, holding hands and swaying to the rhythm, Ten was the first to break the silence._

_“You were late again.”_

_“I’ve already said I’m sorry. I didn’t know my Mac would crash on me at the last minute, and I had to make sure my photo edits were backed up before I could leave.”_

_“Never mind, forget it. It’s not like it’s the first time anyway.”_

_“...Are you mad at me, Ten?”_

_“I’m just saying. You’re always too busy to meet up. Even when we do, you’re never on time. Like when I ask you to meet at the station by 7, and you would arrive at 8.”_

_“It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose. I have to finish my freelance work and build my portfolio for GLACIAL. It’s really important to me. I thought you knew that.”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, I understand it’s your work, really. But this always happens. It’s hard enough to meet for dinner,” Ten looked away. “I feel like I’m seeing you less and less each day.”_

_“If what you want is to meet up more often,” Johnny told him the hard, simple truth. “I don’t think I can do that right now.”_

_“No, what I want to say is that our paths are moving on different tracks. They have been since the beginning,” Ten stopped his feet from following Johnny’s steps. “And I don’t want to be the one who gets in the way or pull you back from pursuing your dreams. You deserve someone more than that.”_

_It was all Johnny could do but stare, his face blank as he faced the inevitable, something which he had long accepted that he couldn’t even feign shock. Ten removed his hand from Johnny’s waist, shoving it into the pocket of his ripped jeans instead. They break away from each other. Ten offered him a slight smile._

_“I wish you the best, Johnny. But this is goodbye.”_

Johnny had known this reality for the longest time. His life was a bullet train speeding on a single track with room for only one passenger. It would be selfish of him to let someone climb aboard and lead them to a fixed destination that wasn’t meant for them. The only way was to catch a glimpse of what could be from the windows outside, and move on.

That was when he realised that coming to the party was a bad idea. He couldn’t bring himself to give hope to someone like that. Even if it was a potential spark, it would be impossible to sustain the fire.

Three months. That was all Johnny had.

His feet moved faster than his mind, and before he knew it, he was heading for the exit, not looking back.

It wasn’t midnight yet.

———

Jungwoo tipped his glass to his lips. He had been doing most of the talking that evening. He could tell that Dongyoung was trying to be patient in listening, nodding along to whatever he said. Even while doing so, he was holding onto his phone, his slender fingers tracing its outline over and over. 

Now they were staring in silence at the crowd against the wall. It wasn’t exactly where Jungwoo had intended them to be, but he said nothing of it. Glancing at Dongyoung, Jungwoo wondered what was going through his head.

Perhaps Dongyoung was still thinking about the man who generously returned his phone just now, and whom he had gawked at for their entire interaction. Jungwoo had never seen Dongyoung make that expression before. It confused him, and also made him a tiny bit envious.

“Have you ever had a dream, Jungwoo?”

“...Huh?”

That question came so suddenly that Jungwoo couldn’t hide his surprise, uncertain if he had heard Dongyoung right.

“Something that you wish for so badly, it keeps you up at night,” Dongyoung continued calmly.. “But also something that won’t come true, because it’s not meant to be.”

Jungwoo blinked. He still didn’t know where Dongyoung was going with this, but the expression on his delicate face was turning serious. No matter what was brewing in that mysterious mind of his, Jungwoo decided to go along with it.

“Actually, I do,” Jungwoo answered.

“Really?” Dongyoung looked up at him, making full eye contact. It was the first time he had expressed a clear interest in their interaction for the whole evening. Jungwoo perked up.

“Yes! I had a childhood dream of playing the saxophone, but my mom wanted me to pick a more profitable profession. I guess you could say that’s how I ended up studying orthology.”

“Ah…” Dongyoung said. “Do you wish you had chosen to play the saxophone?”

“Sometimes,” Jungwoo admitted. “Whenever I look at my saxophone which I kept away in the closet, I get reminded of it.”

Now that Jungwoo thought about it further, this was the first time he told anyone about his secret wish. Not even to his closest friends or older sisters. Could it be that two of them was reaching a connection at last?

If so, then Jungwoo wasn’t going to let this chance slip away.

“What about you, Dongyoung?” He returned the question in hopes of keeping the conversation going. “Do you have a dream?”

“I used to. But those desires of mine, I locked them away where no one could see, and yet I sought them out in ways that brought me back to where I was. I’d admit, it was foolish of me,” Dongyoung said more easily than Jungwoo expected as if it had been taking shape in his mind all this time.

“But now, I can no longer say that it’s merely a dream,” Dongyoung said, a glint in his eye coming alive. “Because I’ve found it.”

“What do you mean you fou- H-huh?”

Before Jungwoo could finish, Dongyoung grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Jungwoo, I say this with the utmost seriousness. Go take your saxophone out. Go play it again. Go after your dream,” Dongyoung’s steely gaze pierced through him. “Right now, I’ll go after mine.”

“But…” Half of Jungwoo appreciated the fact that Dongyoung was acknowledging his aspirations, while the other half of him wanted to take time out to process what the hell was happening.“But why now??”

“Because the music’s starting, and I can’t stand it if someone else had asked him to dance first.”

Dongyoung let go of his grip on Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“It was nice knowing you!” Dongyoung said as he looked over his shoulder at Jungwoo for the last time and waved. “Enjoy the rest of the night!”

No clear thoughts could surface to Jungwoo’s mind watched Dongyoung go dashing into the crowd with a new sense of purpose. He gaped, slack-jawed, numb from the shock until he found his voice. Fuming, he took in a breath and yelled with all his might:

“Playing with my feelings like that, how dare you! You son of a-!!”

“What are you yelling about? It’s still early.”

Jungwoo froze for a second. He looked to see Jaehyun casually sipping his drink next to him. He didn’t even hear him come. What was he, a ghost?

“Hi,” Jaehyun said in his carefree demeanour. “Just saw you out here and thought I’d check in to see how things are going.” He looked to his left and right. “Where’s Doyoung, by the way?”

Jungwoo was simply at a loss for words.

———

Doyoung ran and ran. Past the people chatting in the hall, past the couples locking hands, and into the crowd gathering to dance in the front yard. Some people glanced at him, their faces lit up in recognition as he went by. A few called out to him, but Doyoung’s feet never stopped.

He couldn’t get the man in the red scarf out of his mind.

He just had to see him one more time. He wanted to affirm this emotion pulsing in his heart, that it was real, that it was right. The man didn’t leave anything tangible behind for Doyoung to hold onto. But he left behind a feeling that meant so much more.

Doyoung had to find him. Before this night was over, and before the many nights after would make him forget what he looked like. And he was afraid. He doesn’t want to forget this moment. He doesn’t want to forget the kindness he received. 

His eyes frantically searched his surroundings, and when it felt impossible, he saw him. The elusive man in the red scarf amid the crowd, slipping further away from his reach. Doyoung chased after him.

_Where are you heading to? Are you busy? Can I come with you?_

_It’s getting cold. Are you staying warm? How do you feel about the weather? Does autumn mean anything to you?_

_I want to know. I want to know more about you._

He reached the backyard. There was no one around that he could see.

“Where are you…?”

Only the whispers of the wind answered him. Doyoung gazed up at the dark sky. The full moon shone its brilliance, as though comforting him while he stood alone, disheartened.

It was no use. Doyoung might have thought it was fate, but fate can be misleading in its own ways. Perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be.

He turned around slowly, resigning his heart to return inside when...

_“...ACHOO!”_

His eyes widened at what he caught sight of between the bushes.

———

Johnny blew his nose with a napkin that he picked up from one of the banquet tables. Sitting down, huddled between two bushes, he was staring at the full moon high above him, admiring its milky glow in the darkness. 

And then the stars came twinkling upon him. No, they hadn’t rained down from the sky, nor had they left their home among the planets. Right there in front of him, they were swirling in the clear, enchanting eyes of Kim Dongyoung.

“What are you doing here?” Dongyoung asked, his voice airy in the quietness. He was leaning over to look at Johnny, puzzled.

“Um,” Johnny was almost too awestruck to reply. “I just wanted to hang out here and see the moon, but I think I’m seeing stars instead…”

“Oh,” Dongyoung said, looking as though he was trying to comprehend what he meant, but then he just shrugged let out a laugh. “Alright. Mind if I join you?”

“N-not at all. Go ahead.”

Dongyoung sat next to him comfortably. Johnny was very much aware of their closeness. In fact, he was trying his best to keep his calm.

_What is Kim Dongyoung doing here? How did he find me? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

Johnny fidgeted with his scarf, not knowing what to do.

“I wanted to find you again,” Dongyoung said, interrupting his thoughts. “I haven’t repaid you for returning my phone.”

Johnny was surprised. He didn’t expect Dongyoung to remember, let alone acknowledge him. “No no you don’t have to!” he waved his hands in response. “It’s nothing, really. I’m just glad you got it back.”

Dongyoung smiled, making his heart leap. “I had a feeling you would say that.” He leaned forward.

“What’s your name?” Dongyoung’s gentle eyes held an inquisitive spark.

“Johnny,” he replied, and then worried if he had sounded too robotic from nervousness.

“Johnny,” Dongyoung rolled his name over his tongue, making it sound better than he did. He smiled. “I like it. You know, I was passing by this park near my agency and I saw a man with a camera taking pictures there. It’s funny, he had a really loud sneeze just like yours.”

“Oh.” Johnny could feel his spirit seeping away. “That was me…”

“Huh? It’s you?”

“Yes…” Johnny didn’t know if he should be dejected about this. _Why is it that Dongyoung seem to catch me at my most embarrassing moments?_

“Wait, don’t me wrong! It’s not bad,” Dongyoung quickly said. “It’s just very…unique!”

Seeing Dongyoung get slightly flustered made Johnny laugh. Dongyoung looked at him, seeming to be considering something.

“I’m just curious, but what were you doing in the park?”

“Oh, I’m a photographer, so I was going there to take some pictures. It was more for fun than work, actually. Besides, it’s right next to my apartment.”

“Wow, you’re a photographer and you live near the park? That’s nice,” Dongyoung said, his eyes brightening. “Imagine if we came across each other again.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Johnny liked the idea. The two of them were talking like normal. They could have been taking a stroll in the park together, and neither of their identities would matter. But Johnny was still uneasy. “But Dongyoung, you’re a famous model and so much more, I’m just not sure why you’d be here and not out there with the rest.”

Dongyoung didn’t answer right away. He was considering Johnny, the look in his eyes turning inscrutable.

“I planned for this to be my last party,” he finally said. “I was even supposed to be dancing with Jungwoo. But then I met you, and sometimes, things don’t go according to plan, do they?”

“No, they don’t,” Johnny knew this too well. Dongyoung stood up, facing him, and stretched out his hand. His silhouette glimmered under the moonlight.

“So now, can I forget about whatever plans the universe has in store for me, and have this dance with you?”

Heat rising in his cheeks, Johnny bit his lips. The last time he danced with someone at a party, it ended in a breakup. But where there used to be hesitation in his heart was now filled with clarity and an irresistible thrill.

“Yes,” Johnny took his hand. Dongyoung used his arm to pull him up, but it turned out that Johnny as a tall hulking figure had exceeded Dongyoung’s limited strength, and so they both stumbled and end up falling over each other. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at their positions for a good minute. 

When their laughter subsided and they were growing breathless, Dongyoung looked at Johnny again, his face inches away.

“Also,” his voice was soft as he gave a light tap to Johnny’s nose, “call me Doyoung.”

Johnny never had someone look at him so deeply before. He felt like he had known Doyoung since forever. As they laid there together, they didn’t have to say it to know what each other was feeling, that they were so glad they were here in this moment.

Johnny’s heart bloomed. It was probably already midnight, and he didn’t care. If their worlds could inevitably collide like this, then nothing was beyond his reach.

Their paths might intersect, entangle, and split, but they would always come back to cross each other again. For the first time, he met someone who he could run along his track with, and trust that their hearts would stay connected no matter how far apart they were. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

A future with Doyoung in it, that was his new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, doing this was such a ride. right in the middle of the writing period I decided to rework some major parts and the story just took its own shape from there. I've never written at this length before and along the way, I might have reeeally overestimated my writing speed oof
> 
> I do think there's a lot that can be improved on, but I've also learned a lot from this experience, and I'm happy enough that I managed to come this far! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
